


Always someone's sweetheart.

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Master of Death Tom, Professor Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: The product of reading innumerable Tomarry time travel fics.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years, since Dumbledore’s death. The war is still on. But with people’s hopes and patience wearing thin, something had to be done immediately.

Harry Potter, now an unspeakable working in the Department of mysteries, poured over books regarding Time-Travel and how it could be manipulated.

Many people have changed sides since the second wizarding war. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were two such individuals, who choose to stay on the light side. Both disowned by their families.

 The time travel prototype, being modified by Theo, to allow the traveler to stay in the past for as long as they wished, was the only flicker of hope.

“Harry! I've got it!!” Theo rushed into his cabin, eyes merrily twinkling.

“Finally! It’s done…” He said.

Harry could’ve kissed him.

Theo handed him the piece and it was time for Harry to be gone.

With a quick goodbye to Ron “Take care mate.” And Hermione.”  Do Come back, Harry.” He was gone. Pulled into time, as the piece twisted itself.

 

Things could not be destroyed in the past, it could be fatal to the Time Traveler. But one could prevent their creation.

And so Harry was here, in 1926, on a cold December night.

As he picked up the small bundle, covered in blood, in his arms, he promised, to be the parent that Tom Marvolo  Riddle didn’t have. He would guide him, give him all he wanted and prevent evil things like Horcruxes from being created.

He was a man on a mission.

 

 

 

 

 

In the beginning years, Harry struggled with money and jobs, But after learning about his descendency from the Peverells from a goblin at Gringotts, and after a blood binding process, he decided to take up the honor of being Lord Peverell. He continued living so and the word of him being related to the Potters never got out.

Tom Marvolo Peverell was a rather tranquil and intellectual kid. Everyone adored him. He was a little charmer. But his father, Harrison Peverell cherished him the most.

He was nine when it was told that his mother passed away, after his birth and that his father was his only living family. He admired his father.

No.

He _loved_   him.

 

 

His father was so proud of him when he received his Hogwarts letter. He was determined to keep him so.

 

 

Time passed and soon Tom was hugging his father, waving him goodbye, as he boarded the train for his fourth year. 

"Hello, Marvolo." And yes, 'Marvolo' was what everyone called him. He was 'Tom' only for his father.

"Hello, Abraxas." He wished as he walked into the carriage.

This was an important year for him. After learning that he was surely related to Salazar Slytherin, because he was a parselmouth, he was determined to find the infamous secret chamber.

 

 

His mother must have been related to Salazar Slytherin, because if it was his father who was the Slytherin descendant, then the basilisk wouldn't acknowledge him, as master.

Sure as an Heir. But not master.

 

He dug into the depths of Slytherin family history.

His mother, Merope, daughter of Marvolo, was the Slytherin descendant. Not his father.

 

After informing his father that he'd stay over at the Malfoy Manor for Christmas, and a visit to  Little Hangleton during one of those days, resulted in the shocking revelation that his Mother was married to a mere muggle. And that Harry was not his Biological Father. That explained why he didn't look even a tad bit like him.

How convenient.

 

Harry's unexpected appearance at Hogwarts did not bother Tom. He'd come there many times, often regarding work.

Harry worked for the DMLE, as an Auror. He was well-versed with defense and had created many spells, but remained anonymous. He taught Tom many spells, which in turn helped him grow in the Slytherin house hierarchy.

One summer morning while Harry explained the complex Patronus charm and performed it, Tom's sapiosexual tendencies and hunger for power, concluded that he liked his father.

No.

He _lusted_   him.

Harry's good looks were just an additional benefit.

 

The true surprise came when he heard that Harry was appointed the next Defense teacher, after Merrythought's retirement.

"Your father looks exactly the same..doesn't he? No signs of aging." mused abraxas, after class.

There's that. Harry never seemed to age.

"He's so attractive that if he weren't your father, I'd shag him." added Lestrange.

That night he wished he hadn't said anything.

Harry was Tom's.

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knew Merrythought would retire in one of Tom's Hogwarts years. And the only way to keep an eye on his son, during those incredibly crucial later years was that he'd take up the defense professor position.

That's how he ended up in Aurory rather than the Department Of Mysteries.

And as expected Lord Peverell landed himself a job as The Defense Lecturer in Hogwarts during Tom's fourth year.

 

Harry's son wasn't bullied like he would have been if it weren't for Harry's presence. He was a well- mannered Pureblood.

And as far as Harry knew, Tom's excavations into dark arts wouldn't have started yet. 

 

 

Little did Harry know that his dear son was already half depth in. He could cast the Cruciatus, Imperius; But not the killing curse, unfortunately.

 

 

 

 By the seventh year, he was head boy.

Tom was the most polite ideal student Hogwarts had ever seen.

He was determined to be the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen.

Oh, his Father would be so pleased.

 

His researches on Horcruxes was quite helpful and he was sure, it would be the best way to assure himself of immortality.

Perhaps he'd create a few for Harry as well. After all, they'd rule the Wizarding world together.

The only person he trusted the most in the world was Harry. But he wasn't sure he could ask him about Horcruxes.

 

 

So, that had him questioning Professor Slughorn about it. The man was an utter deviant and proud prat. He'd slyly watched Tom over the years, knowing his familial background and wealth.

He'd even shamelessly flirted with Harry. If it weren't for his requirements, Tom would have killed him by feeding him to the Basilisk.

And yes, _he'd found the chamber and the snake._

It was a pity no one had been killed.

 

 

"Tom! this morning I heard from Professor Slughorn, that you've been asking him about Horcruxes?" Harry glared.

From Dumbledore's memories, Tom must have been doing this in the later part of his seventh year. Not now. Harry hadn't expected his son to do all this so quickly. And Merlin he was supposed to stop him.

"What requires you to search for ways to achieve immortality at such a young age?" He scowled.

"Father..." Tom started calmly. as impeccable as always, not even a hair out of place.

Harry soon found his wand in Tom's grip after a swift Expelliarmus.

"Oh, Harry.." Tom started.

_Harry?_

"Tom, what are you doing? Return my wand."

"Do you think I am naive. that I don't know who you are?" Tom asked, twirling the wand in his hand, his own wand pocketed.

"You aren't my father, are you? I know...I am The Slytherin heir.."

Harry gulped.

"Tell me..tell me why did you take me under your wing? What did you want from me?"

Harry backed and fell onto his bed. Tom placed his shoed foot beside him.

"Hmm..tell me? what about me interested you?" 

Harry opened and shut his mouth like a fish.

"Well if you don't have anything to say...I'll take what I want then.."

 

 

"Tom--" Harry began but was cut off when An Imperio was cast on him with his wand and there was nothing could do now.

 

Tom started disrobing him, Harry wanted to scream. 

But he couldn't.

Red flushed lips pressed onto his own dry ones, tongue sliding in when he gasped. He wanted to push away.

But he couldn't.

Hands trailed down his sides. He wanted to squirm

But he couldn't.

Wet kisses were placed on his torso and the inside of his thighs. He could only breathe hard.

Lubed fingers breached his entrance. He wanted to cut them off.

But he couldn't.

He was flipped and fucked...

_By his own son._

He wanted to cry.

But he couldn't.

Wanted to die.

But he couldn't.

 

 

Tom dressed his father and cuddled him to sleep. He felt satisfied.

He then later obliviated him. And kept his father's wand right beside him.

 

He was in such a good mood that even Slughorn's _death_ couldn't spoil it.

 

 

 

Within the next few months, He got Hagrid expelled. Graduated with all O's. And joined the ministry.

He was on his way to create a new world.

 

He claimed the _resurrection stone_ from his now deceased uncle.

Harry rightfully handed him the _invisibility cloak._

He'd defeated Dumbledore and gained the _Elder Wand._

He gained superiority in the Ministry.

He was now, Marvolo Peverell-Slytherin the immortal Master of death; his lovesick husband Harrison Peverell-Slytherin by his side.

_Fuck Horcruxes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was fed with regular doses of love and lust potions.


End file.
